


Eric and Rob move back to Albuquerque

by wonderflonium



Category: Naugleberger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderflonium/pseuds/wonderflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys moved away to Florida to hide their love for each other from their co-workers.  They are forced back, and then they have to face the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahhahahahhahahaahhah!

"oh my God, Rob, why do you have to continue to be so secretive about this?"

Rob quietly keeps moving the furniture around the house, keeping in mind the giant moose head and the various other dead things that decorate the walls.

"Eric, I am just so uncomfortable with other people knowing about our love for each other. We have been so private for so long that I just can't..."

Suds up to his elbows, Eric looks to Rob. "Ummm, despite all of your denial, I'm pretty sure that everyone is clued in. We moved to Florida together. That didn't work, so we moved to Carolina, and then that didn't work. So you then preceded me back to Albuquerque. So, then.....what are people supposed to think?"

Rob thinks. "Nothing. I can't stand the thought that anyone thinks about me at all in any way that involves supposition."

Eric is quiet.

"Whatever," Eric replies. "I'm just gonna continue to wear board shorts and pretend that noone knows that you and I are actually a couple. Our love is eternal, whether or not anyone knows about it. Also, we should go flyfish and shoot things dead. I'm just saying."

Rob sighs. " Okay, I'll continue to cook and you will please continue to clean. However, I insist that if people will know of our illicit love that everyone will know that I am the top."


	2. Eric and Rob, chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they come back, stuff.

Eric comes home exhausted after his shift. Florida was bad, and Carolina was worse, but coming back to Albuquerque with their collective tails between their legs was absolutely humiliating. He thinks this before a small smile crosses his face. Well, not really humiliating. He loves the people that they left in Albuquerque.   
He parks the Jag in the garage and walks into the kitchen. No Rob. Rob hasn’t gotten a job yet, so. Eric’s brow furrows. “Rob”? Eric queries.   
No response.  
“Rob”?  
Again, no response.  
Eric goes for his shotgun, which has been modified to drop an elephant dead at 20 feet, and begins stealthily moving through their rented house. As he passes down the hallway that ends in his and Rob’s bedroom, he sees a shadow pass in front of the backyard window that is the North side of their living room. He quietly unlocks the backdoor and nudges it to the side with his foot. A large shadow obscures his vision and he sees his boyfriend on his knees. He cocks both barrels of his shotgun.  
“Eric.” Rob says.  
“Ummmm….are you okay?” Eric asks.  
There’s a hitch in Rob’s breath. “Yeah, I’m planting.”  
“Rob?”  
“Yeah, Eric?”  
“Planting season was in April/May?”  
Rob sighs.  
“We left too early, and you and I left the garden I planted in Carolina.”  
Eric lowers the elephant gun.  
“So……, you’re……?”  
“Eric, New Mexico’s growing season goes through November, so maybe we can still get some tomatoes?”  
Eric sighs.   
“Alright, but I know how you and feel about this year and Nascar with your feud with Greggles, Jimmie Johnson, and Matt Kenseth. I know how private you are, but get real. “


End file.
